Masa Kecil dan Sekarang?
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Asano Gakuhou, 21 tahun, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang naksir sama Karasuma Tadaomi, 8 tahun. Kisah mereka dirangkum oleh ibu dari Tadaomi, dan sukses membuat kelas E menjadi (isi sendiri). 20 tahun sudah berlalu, ketemu lagi, gak, ya? [DLDR, AR, Asa(sr)Kara, untuk anclyne-san-, humor cuman tag genre, #KuterimaKapalmu]


_Duapuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak awal kisah ini._

 _Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau adalah Tadaomi yang itu?_

 _Dan kau menjawab bahwa kau meminta lebih._

 _Itu bukan jawaban._

 _Tapi permintaan yang harus kukabulkan._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masa Kecil dan Sekarang?**

 **By Keripik Kecoak Kece**

 **Rate: T+ (?)**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s), telat, AR, Agak angsa, Ayam(?), dll.**

 **Pair: Asano Gakuhou x Karasuma Tadaomi, random timeline.**

 **Special dedication to anclyne-san**

 **Untuk event/challenge(?) KuterimaKapalmu**

 **LATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cerita satu: Pertama Ketemu**

* * *

Tadaomi merasa kesepian. Mengapa?

Ah, benar. Ia baru saja pindah ke perumahan ini.

Ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada kamar yang luas, ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada semua teman, dan ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada rumah kesayangannya.

Entah ia bisa punya teman di sini atau tidak, ia harus berusaha bersikap baik-baik kepada tetangga.

-..-

Gakuhou masih mengerjakan skripsinya, ajakan main dari 'teman-temannya' tak ia hiraukan sama sekali.

Gakuhou bosan, jenuh dengan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya, tidak pernah berubah.

Dan bahkan, dengan ajaibnya, tatanan kamarnya tidak pernah berubah sejak ia dilahirkan. Duapuluh satu tahun, dan tetap seperti itu; rak buku di pojok kiri, di sebelahnya ada meja belajar dan kursinya, di belakang kursinya adalah sebuah _single bed_ ; di pojok kanan ada lemari pakaian dengan cermin, di depannya ada televisi yang dipasang di dinding dengan _bracket_ , sedangkan di sebelahnya ada jendela.

Sederhana, sih, walaupun nyaman. Tapi, kamar Gakuhou itu sempit—panjang 2 meter dan lebar 2 meter, luasnya 4 meter persegi. Langit-langitnya pun cukup rendah, hanya 2,15 meter dengan pintu yang hanya 1,8 meter.

Lagi pula, ia bukan lagi bocah ingusan, mana mungkin mau panas-panasan di luar. Palingan, mereka hanya ingin mengusili mahasiswa tingkat akhir sepertinya.

Gakuhou kembali menghela napas, ia kembali mengerjakan skripsinya. Saat melirik-lirik bosan ke arah jendela, matanya melihat bocah yang tampak baru di antara 'teman-temannya'.

"Aku ini... berpotensi jadi pedo, ya? Ia imut sekali, sih..." ucapnya pelan, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk berkonsentrasi lagi.

-..-

Sore hari sudah usai dan berganti dengan malam hari, sedangkan Tadaomi masih saja melamun di atas tempat tidurnya—bukannya tidak boleh, tapi besok adalah hari pertama ia bersekolah di sekolah yang baru.

"Tadaomi! Ayo turun ke bawah! Kita akan ke rumah tetangga sebelah!"

-..-

"Maaf mengganggu, Asano-san."

"Tidak apa-apa, silakan masuk."

Tadaomi melihat-lihat ruang tamu tersebut dengan mata berbinar, 'Sepertinya, Asano-san sering ke luar negeri. Banyak cinderamata khasnya...' batinnya kagum.

"Namamu siapa, adik kecil?" tanya Gakuhou pada Tadaomi yang asyik sendiri.

Tadaomi menoleh, "Karasuma Tadaomi, kalau Asano-san?" tanya Tadaomi.

"Asano Gakuhou," jawab Gakuhou. "Aku tinggal sendiri, jadi, kau bebas main ke sini kapan pun kau mau."

Tadaomi mengangguk.

-..-

" _Tadaima_ ," ujar Tadaomi sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak.

" _Okaeri_ , bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Nyonya Karasuma.

"Hmm... begitulah," jawab Tadaomi singkat.

"Sudah dapat teman?"

"Sudah, tapi mereka jarang mengajakku main."

"Hmm... begitu," Nyonya Karasuma menghela napas. "Oh, ya, tadi Asano-san kemari, katanya, ia ingin mengajakmu ke mall siang ini. Jam satu siang tepatnya."

"Eh? Tapi, sekarang sudah jam satu—"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Karasuma-san, apa Tadaomi sudah siap?"

"Tuh, dia sudah datang, Tadaomi. Ayo, cepat siap-siap."

Tadaomi mengangguk.

-..-

Sebenarnya hanya berkeliling di sana, terkadang masuk ke sebuah toko, membeli es krim, ke arena permainan, dan ke restoran ternama.

"Asano-san, kenapa mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Tadaomi.

"Begini, aku baru dapat uang saku dari orangtua, dan jumlahnya banyak sekali," jawab Gakuhou.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena... Tadaomi itu spesial," balas Gakuhou asal. (walaupun asal, tapi, sebenarnya kalimat itu sudah di ujung lidah, lho.)

Tadaomi hanya melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Gakuhou merasa kalau situasi di antara mereka semakin canggung.

-..-

Yah, setiap bulan, Gakuhou selalu mengajak Karasuma jalan-jalan. Entah itu ke mall, ke kebun binatang, ke museum, ke kolam renang, ke taman bermain, dan masih banyak lagi tempat-tempat yang mereka berdua kunjungi baik di dalam maupun di luar kota.

Gakuhou bahkan pernah membawa Tadaomi ke tempat pelatihan tentara angkatan darat, atas izin khusus tentunya. Tadaomi pun pernah mengatakan ingin menjadi tentara di masa depan nanti. Gakuhou hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Gakuhou juga pernah membawa Tadaomi ke kampusnya, dan berujung pada pipi Tadaomi yang bengkak karena dicubit gemas oleh teman-teman sekampus Gakuhou. Mereka kira, Tadaomi itu keponakannya Gakuhou, dan langsung mangap ketika tahu Tadaomi itu _hanya tetangga_ Gakuhou.

* * *

"Karasuma-sensei, ini..." Shiota Nagisa hanya _sweatdrop_ setelah membaca kertas yang diberikan Karasuma Tadaomi, salah satu guru mereka.

"Tepat," ujar Karasuma. "ibuku yang entah-mengapa-bisa-jadi _fujoshi_ akut menulis ini."

"Gakuhou... Asano-san..." Akabane Karma terlihat berpikir. "Tunggu," wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah usil. "Asano Gakuhou-san adalah direktur yayasan Kunugigaoka."

"Pasangan baru Kunugigaoka~!" ujar Nakamura Rio.

"Bu-Bukan begitu..." elak Karasuma.

" _Sensei_ gak usah ragu gitu," ujar Isogai Yuuma. "Lagi pula, bisa jelaskan kenapa pipi Karasuma-sensei memerah begitu?"

"Bener, tuh! Bener!" sahut Maehara Hiroto dan Okajima Taiga bersamaan.

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini?" tanya Koro-sensei penasaran.

"Ah! Kau ketinggalan," ujar Irina Jelavic. "Coba baca ini," guru wanita itu menyodorkan kertas yang tadinya dipegang Nagisa.

"JA-JANGAN—"

"Aku mengerti, Karasuma-sensei," ujar Koro-sensei. "Aku sudah membaca ini dengan cepat."

"Lalu, menurut _sensei_?" tanya Nagisa.

Hening sesaat.

"Akan kubawa Karasuma-sensei kepada Asano-sama," jawab Koro-sensei.

'-sama?' batin semua murid kelas E.

"Apa yang—"

Dalam sekejap, Karasuma sudah menghilang dari pandangan semuanya, bersama dengan Koro-sensei.

"Ma-Mantap..." ujar Okuda Manami sambil merapikan rambutnya. "... mungkin akan kubuat ramuan cinta untuk Karasuma-sensei."

"Kita semua dukung kamu, lho, Okuda-san," ujar Karma.

"Eh? Bener nih? Wah, makasih!"

Sekelas jadi _fujodanshi_ mendadak.

* * *

 **Cerita dua:** **Perjalanan ke Yokohama**

* * *

Kalau usiamu beda jauh sama gebetan, rasanya gak enak banget, ya. Kadangkala, sering dikira _pedophilia_.

Asano Gakuhou mengalaminya.

Jatuh cinta pertama kali saat berumur 21 tahun, jatuh cintanya sama bocah 8 tahun, cowok lagi, bernama Karasuma Tadaomi.

Sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak Karasuma pindah ke rumah sebelah yang sudah kosong selama 3 tahun.

Dan rumah yang sekarang ia tempati adalah rumahnya sejak dulu. Orangtuanya dulu tinggal bersamanya, tapi, dikarenakan tempat kerja ayahnya dan sekolah Gakuhou yang jauhnya lebih dari 100 km, mereka memutuskan pindah dan Gakuhou tidak apa-apa hidup sendiri.

Ah, kenapa malah bahas tentang rumah, ya. Mari kembali pada Gakuhou yang bengong, gak ada kerjaan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Lamunannya tersadarkan, _pasti itu Tadaomi._

"Iya?" Gakuhou membuka pintunya. "Ada apa, Tadaomi?"

"Itu... Ibu mengajakmu untuk berpesta tahun baru bersama kami di rumah nenekku di Yokohama. Mau ikut?" ajak Tadaomi.

Ah, ya. Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu, ia masih setinggi paha Gakuhou, sekarang sudah sepinggang. Lagi-lagi _out of topic_ , maafkan pikiran Gakuhou dan authornya yang ke mana-mana.

"Hm... Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Gakuhou.

"Besok pagi," jawab Tadaomi.

Gakuhou menghela napas. "Besok pagi tunggu di depan rumahku, ya. Aku akan memberikan jawabannya besok," ujar Gakuhou.

"Hmm... begitu. Baiklah, besok akan kutunggu!" ujar Tadaomi.

-..-

Tadaomi menunggu di depan rumah Gakuhou, sudah 5 menit, dan ia belum keluar.

Ia mengetuk pintunya pelan, dan tidak ada jawaban.

"Tadaomi!" sahut ibunya. "Bagaimana?"

"Belum keluar, Bu," sahut Tadaomi.

CKLEK!

Pintu dibuka Gakuhou, "Hai, Tadaomi."

Tadaomi mangap. "Asano-san... gak akan kepanasan, tuh?" tanyanya.

"Ya enggak, lah," jawab Gakuhou. "Kan _hanya_ 10 lapis."

"Ketebalan, lah," ujar Tadaomi. "Di mobil nanti ada penghangat, lho. Dua lapis saja cukup."

-..-

Ini konyol.

Salahkan ia yang tidak mendengar Tadaomi dan hanya melepas dua lapis, ia kepanasan di dalam sini.

"Asano-san, mau kubantu melepasnya?" tawar Tadaomi. "Kau... kelihatannya tersiksa."

Tadaomi peka juga.

"Bo-Boleh..."

* * *

"Lembaran selanjutnya lebih ... huwaw, bikin tercengang," komentar Isogai.

"Iya, nih," timpal Kataoka Megu. "kan Yokohama nggak sedingin Hokkaido."

"Karasuma-sensei orangnya juga emang peka, baik juga," ujar Kanzaki Yukiko.

" _Uke_ idaman, kan~?" tanya Nakamura.

Sekelas ditambah Irina-sensei mengangguk setuju.

* * *

 **Cerita tiga:** **Setitik Bi** **ntang nan Kecil di Langit Yokohama**

* * *

Di mana dia? Di rumah keluarga besar ibu Karasuma, Himura.

Apa yang ia lakukan di sana? Berlibur—entah benar atau tidak.

Mengapa ia di sana? Diajak Tadaomi.

Bagaimana ia ke sana? Naik mobil keluarga Tadaomi.

Kapan ia ke sana? Pagi ini.

Tunggu, harusnya 5W1H, kan? Ada yang kurang sepertinya.

Oh.

Siapa dia? Asano Gakuhou, 21 tahun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang masih lajang dan punya ketertarikan khusus terhadap Tadaomi.

-..-

Sejak tiba di sini, ia benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya. Padahal, katanya sih, makanan Yokohama itu lumayan enak.

Mabuk darat? Tidak mungkin. Ia sudah sering naik angkot ke kampusnya kalau sudah tidak sempat memanaskan mobil atau motor. Dan jelas-jelas mobil Karasuma seribu kali lebih nyaman.

Apa karena musim ini musim dingin? Jelas tidak mungkin. Ratusan macam makanan berkuah yang enak dan menghangatkan tersebar di seluruh Yokohama.

Apa karena Tadaomi? Yah, bisa jadi. Atau, jangan-jangan Gakuhou sudah kenyang melihat wajah tertidur yang _cute-overload_ milik Tadaomi sepanjang perjalanan, ya?

-..-

"Asano-san!" Tadaomi seketika membuyar lamunan Gakuhou. "Waktunya makan malam!"

Gakuhou tahu, bocah itu paling senang kalau sudah jam makan, entah sarapan, makan siang, maupun makan malam.

"Iya, aku datang," ujar Gakuhou sambil mengikuti Tadaomi.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia hanya tercengang melihat lauknya yang begitu banyak.

Ada seekor ayam yang dipanggang di tengah-tengah meja sebagai menu utama. Ada mangkok besar berisi sup miso di sebelahnya. Lalu, ada dua ekor ikan bandeng yang digoreng di dekat tempat duduk ibunya Tadaomi. Ada bebek goreng juga di dekat tempat duduknya.

Ini...

...makan besar!

Gakuhou langsung menyantap semuanya sekaligus.

"Asano-san, makannya pelan-pelan, yah," ujar Tadaomi mengingatkan. "Nanti bisa-bisa tulangnya tertelan, lho."

-...-

"Aku kenyaaang..." Gakuhou mengelus perutnya. "... tapi makanan tadi enak banget, ya..."

"Nenek gitu lho!" sahut Tadaomi sambil menghampiri Gakuhou yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. "Asano-san juga makannya tidak pelan-pelan, sih."

Gakuhou menghela napas, "Iya, iya. Kau menang."

Gakuhou lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. "Lihat, Tadaomi."

Tadaomi ikut menengadahkan kepalanya. "Bintang-bintangnya... mana? Biasanya banyak..."

Gakuhou menunjukan tangannya ke langit.

"Indah sekali, bukan?"

Tadaomi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terang sekali, ya. Kok bisa-bisanya aku tidak kelihatan, ya?"

* * *

"Hidungku..." Okajima memegang hidungnya yang berdarah banyak. "...duh, padahal gak ada yang romantis-romantis banget di lembar ini.

"Eh, ada sesuatu di bawahnya!" ujar Nagisa.

"Semacam catatan kaki?" tanya Isogai.

"Kecil... tidak kelihatan," keluh Nagisa.

"Sini, biar kubaca," ujar Takebayashi Koutarou. "Di sini tertulis... 'Dan tanpa sadar, Tadaomi jatuh di atas Gakuhou karena mengantuk berat. Gakuhou menggendongnya menuju _futon_ terdekat, dan tidur bersama setelah itu.'"

Sekelas hening.

"Hhh..." helaan Irina memecah keheningan. "Aku penasaran apa kabar Karasuma dan gurita kuning itu."

Sekelas mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Asano Gakuhou menghela napas bosan. "Perasaanku sangat enak. Tapi, apa?" tanyanya ambigu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah gaul?" putranya, Asano Gakushuu, tiba-tiba menampakkan diri.

"AH! Kau ini. Mungkin galau maksudmu," ucap Gakuhou.

"Yaah, kalau iya, karena apa?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Pentingkah kau untuk tahu?" tanya Gakuhou balik.

"Tentu saja, karena sedari tadi, ada guru aneh dari kelas E itu dan... em... guru kelas E yang lain?"

Gakuhou reflek berbalik setelah Gakushuu mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"TADAOMI!"

Gakushuu cengo. Karasuma gak bisa cengo.

"Asano-sama," Koro-sensei menurunkan Karasuma. "saya sudah memesan kamar hotel untuk kalian berdua. Nanti silakan bayar sendiri."

"Tidak masalah soal uangnya," ujar Gakuhou. "Hotel bintang 5 di pusat kota itu, kan?"

Koro-sensei mengangguk.

"Baguslah," Gakuhou mendekat ke arah Karasuma... yang entah bagaimana tangan dan kakinya telah terikat, lalu menggendongnya a la _bridal style_.

"MMMHH!"

"Percuma saja, Tadaomi," ujar Gakuhou. "Terima kasih, gurita, silakan pulang."

"Nurufufufu~~ Selamat 'ehem-ehem'~"

Gakushuu hanya bisa _poker face_ parah. "Ada apa dengan ayahku...?" wajahnya memerah seketika. "... aku kan juga... Ibu bagaimana...?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAA! TELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**

 **MAAFKAN ANE KAK DOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! /TJOEKOEP!/**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Maaf kurang memuaskan, cuman seginilah yang kepikiran selama dua bulan—- /krai/**

 ***tevar milkshake***

 **Yak, ane pendatang baru di _fandom_ ini. Mohon kriksar! Kalau OOC, itu ciri khas** **— /apaaaaaa/**

 _ **Yoroshiku! ^_^**_


End file.
